


Just for one nigit？

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 20岁的香克斯被船员以“没和男人睡过的人生是不完美的”为由踹下了船，当他打算找一个顺眼的家伙睡一晚时，他遇到了某个自称路飞的30岁男人。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Kudos: 18





	Just for one nigit？

**Author's Note:**

> 答应我别嘲笑这个名字，起一个名字比写一万字的肉难多了_(:з」∠)_  
> 分了好几天写，先写了开头，再写了结尾，之后是后半截肉，最后才是前半截肉，所以万一你觉得有割裂感……就无视吧（顶锅盖  
> 我也不知道20岁的香克斯和30岁的路飞会是什么样子，角色是尾田的，OOC是我的，如果雷到，请勿打脸。

事情是怎么开始的呢？香克斯有些记不清了。  
青年修长柔韧的身躯被彻底打开，并非用于接纳的器官在柱状物强横的鞭挞下逐渐软化，高温灼烧着香克斯的大脑，让他意识模糊。

最开始应该是一次非常普通的，海贼式的聊天吹水。  
——你们上过男人吗？  
一石激起千层浪，大家脸上挂着心照不宣的笑容围在一起，开始你一言我一语的花样吹逼。个别眼神不老实的还故意在身材或脸足够出色的人身上扫来扫去，被回以中指后大声狂笑。  
在这种一旦出海动辄数月的海贼船上，男人与男人向来不是什么禁忌的话题，就香克斯所知的，他自己船上就至少有两对“搭子”，海上互帮互助，上岸一起嫖妓那种。  
除了有妻有子的耶稣布，年龄不够的拉基路等个别人，几十个海贼能吹出上百种花样，极大扩展了香克斯“没啥用”的知识范围，而当一贯严肃的贝克曼也点头表示有过经验以后，吃瓜下酒的香克斯无辜的发现自己成了话题的中心。  
——老大没上过男人诶！  
——可恶，老大这种只要眨个眼就有姑娘上钩的小白脸怎么会懂我们只能找男人的苦！  
——也是，老大这么秀气一看就压不了男人，被压……哎哟老大住手！我错了我投降！  
总之，一阵鸡飞狗跳后，再次靠岸时香克斯莫名多了一个任务：在全船人的殷殷期待下，去广场花园酒馆旅店或者鬼知道哪里勾搭一个男人过夜。  
这样有助于聊天时有共同话题——红发海贼团的海贼们说。  
我就该在你们让我幻想和男人做爱的时候做呕吐状而不是表示还可以——红发本人愤愤的想。

酒馆，当然是酒馆。  
心情不太妙的香克斯想都没想就直奔酒馆，点了七八瓶酒堆满了桌子才有闲心打量酒馆中的顾客。  
离晚上还有很长一段时间，酒馆里的人不算多，店老板都显得有些懒散。香克斯眼睛转了一圈，被角落中一个看起来正在发呆的黑发男人吸引了注意力。  
或者说，被男人背上的草帽吸引了注意力。  
香克斯下意识摸了摸头顶，确认自己草帽还在原位。  
那实在是一顶和罗杰船长交托给自己的草帽过于相似的帽子，颜色，缎带，甚至编制的纹路都一模一样。香克斯知道这顶草帽的样式普通至极，在冒险中他也见过许许多多“看起来”很像的帽子，但只有男人背上的这顶，会让他第一时间查看自己拥有的那一顶还在不在原处。  
出于对草帽的在意，香克斯用上了见闻色仔细观察了一下，还是有些许不同的，那顶草帽的顶部有三道裂开过的纹路，虽然被很精心的缝补了，但也可以证明并不是自己的那一顶，只是特别相似而已。  
但我还是很在意啊。香克斯又摸了摸头顶，他的直觉救了自己无数次，这次他也决定遵从直觉，先去和男人搭个话。  
红发青年拎起一瓶酒，走到角落桌子旁，用指关节轻轻敲了下桌面。  
“哟，介意拼个桌吗？我喜欢你的帽子。”

黑发男人，当然，我们都知道他是路飞。  
路飞还在迷茫，任谁去树林打个猎转头就发现自己身处不认识的地方也会很迷茫。路飞明明记得娜美说这是一座无人岛，只不过追着野猪多跑了几步而已，怎么一抬头就跑到看起来相当繁华的城镇中了呢？  
酒馆老板是个好心人，给路飞这个“迷路的旅者”讲解了岛的地理位置，还允许他在人少的时候不点酒坐一会儿——但路飞更迷茫了，他是怎么从新世界“唰”的一下跑到南海来的？？？就算现在不用翻越红土大陆，数万公里的长度也不是说跨越就能跨越的吧？？？  
可怜的海贼王，全身上下最值钱的大概就是娜美为了对外形象逼着他换的衣服——草帽已经超越了值钱范围——兜里只剩空气，肚子饿的咕咕叫，脑子里的念头在出门吃霸王餐和找个最近的海军驻地抢一波之间来回徘徊——反正只要不伤人，克比会帮忙付钱。  
还是去海军驻地吧，正好把消息传出去让大家来接人。路飞摸了下瘪瘪的肚子，不再迷茫，手一撑桌面打算站起来。  
“哟，介意拼个桌吗？我喜欢你的帽子。”  
这声音有点耳熟。  
路飞抬起头，感觉迷茫又填满了自己的脑袋。眼前的青年二十岁左右，脸上的胡茬看起来都带着青涩，他没有任何肢体残缺，脸上也没有路飞亲吻过的三条疤痕，但他有着一张路飞就算死也不会认错的脸，和极具辨识性的艳红头发，当然，还有那顶自己戴了二十多年的草帽，正安安稳稳的戴在红头发上。  
路飞惊讶的张开了嘴，错过了第一时间喊出“香克斯”的机会，也幸好如此，否则接待他的就很可能是格里芬的剑刃，红发青年明显把他的呆滞当成了被陌生人搭讪的疑惑，自来熟的拉开椅子坐下来，咬开瓶塞给路飞面前的空杯子倒满了酒。  
“有缘相会交个朋友嘛，我叫香克斯，你呢？”

香克斯三言两语就“自以为”和黑发男人熟了起来，男人自称叫路飞，不是什么生僻名字，但也不在香克斯的情报范围内——大概不是什么有名气的人。  
路飞看起来很面善，既有五官协调没什么侵略性的原因，更重要的是香克斯真的觉得他很眼熟——不过在旁敲侧击出路飞的年龄以后，香克斯放弃了那个可怕的猜测，如果情报没错，卡普中将的儿子应该比自己大了快20岁，只有30岁的路飞不仅年龄对不上，言谈举止也不像是能沉下心组建势力和世界政府较劲的性格。  
真是卡普的儿子香克斯才不敢拐上床，当海军英雄的铁拳是叫着玩的吗。  
对，香克斯已经决定如果今晚必须拉一个男人过夜的话，那就是路飞了。路飞真的很有趣，各种方面的有趣，就算香克斯差点掏空了钱包才喂饱他也心甘情愿，路飞开朗，直爽，思路清奇，香克斯时而觉得对面是罗杰船长，嬉笑怒骂中带着善意的谆谆教导，时而觉得对面是一面镜子，爽点痒点一戳即中仿佛是另一个自己，而当香克斯跳出幻视直面路飞时，又会发觉路飞只是他自己而已。  
路飞与香克斯喜爱的人们很相似，同时也有着不同于任何人的独特魅力，仅仅第一次见面，香克斯已经把路飞划到了“自己人”的范围里，并且做好了死缠烂打也要把人拽上船的打算。  
两人聊到华灯初上依旧意犹未尽，不知道第几次喊老板上酒时发现酒馆里早已人声鼎沸，香克斯震惊的看了眼彻底暗下来的窗外，头疼的发现再不去找旅馆今晚大概就要睡外面——或者把路飞带回船上了。  
把路飞带回船上，很好。  
在一群看热闹不嫌事大的狂徒眼皮子底下和路飞睡一觉，绝不。  
话说回来，邀请男人共度一夜要怎么操作来着？  
如同船员所说，身材脸蛋都非常能打的香克斯在勾搭妹子这方面无往不利，只要wink一下多得是投怀送抱的美女。  
但是路飞？香克斯极度怀疑他只会莫名其妙的wink回来或者问自己是否眼角抽筋。  
或者直白的和路飞说自己想上他——路飞的拳头看起来挺大的，揍人估计相当疼——因为这种事挨打都不好意思开武装色抗。  
香克斯思来想去，决定用某个一夜情女性的手段来委婉试探一下：他轻柔的把手覆在路飞放在桌面的手背上，收到路飞问询的眼神后，专注的盯着路飞的眼睛——路飞看起来并不排斥——压低嗓子，用被无数妹子赞美过的嗓音发出意义不甚明确的邀请。  
“一起睡？”  
路飞在笑，香克斯辨别不出路飞笑意何来，男人反手按住香克斯的手掌，把脸凑到离香克斯很近的地方——甚至能闻到酒气：“睡你？”  
糟糕，路飞好像是个老手，男性经验约等于零的香克斯不想承认自己有被撩到。  
“睡谁还不一定呢。”对自身实力非常自信的红发船长扬起了头，“敢么？”  
“奉陪。”

谢天谢地香克斯的钱袋还没被路飞吃空，这让他们不至于倒霉到开启野战副本，在旅店老板心照不宣的注视下，香克斯与路飞勾肩搭背的走进同一间房。  
第一个吻是香克斯挑起的——如果路飞有经验，那他就必须抢先手——路飞的嘴唇干燥柔软，撬开齿关能尝到浓重的酒味，香克斯顿了一秒，意外发现自己不仅不排斥和路飞接吻，甚至还有些许雀跃。  
而后路飞进行了反击，灵活的软肉蛮横地闯入香克斯的口腔，舔舐上颚与齿列，搅动出啧啧水声，好胜的红发青年凶狠地用舌头顶了回去，二人在唇齿间发动了一场战争，直到气喘吁吁才暂时休战，双唇分离时带出的唾液顺着香克斯下颌流淌，路飞毫不见外的重新凑近用舌头将其卷走，这个过于亲昵的动作让自认脸皮厚度足够的香克斯也羞涩了一瞬，有些不自在的转动眼珠试图转移路飞的注意力让自己平复心情。  
“你亲起来有点奇怪。”香克斯说，“有点……韧劲？哇哦！”  
路飞当场给香克斯表演了一个单手给胳膊打三个结的神奇操作：“看，橡胶果实。”  
“这可真奇妙。”香克斯赞叹道，他并不靠果实提升实力，但他确实折服于果实带来的各种奇妙的能力。  
“嗯，橡胶果实，这么说你今天不会受伤了。”不怀好意的年轻人盯着路飞的下半身，争胜之心毫不掩饰。  
“这可说不定。”路飞接下了这个挑衅，“我保证，我不会让你受伤的。”  
啧，香克斯嘟起嘴，和平探讨——他自己是这么认为的——失败，看来只能动用武力分上下。他可是海贼王船上长大又组建了自己海贼团的超新星，就算不动用格里芬，他也有信心放平路飞这种名不见经传的“小人物”。  
按住他，脱裤子，插进去，等事成定局路飞就没得抱怨了，就这样，非常好的计……  
咦？  
香克斯的跃跃欲试止于路飞褪下外衣后裸露的上半身——出于意料的精壮，和消瘦的第一印象完全不符——和在路飞胸膛交叉成X型的两道狰狞疤痕。  
这种足以致命的伤痕……香克斯下意识抚上路飞的胸膛：“嘿兄弟，这么看起来你完全不像个默默无名的人呢，你真的叫路飞吗？”  
路飞笑起来，胸腔的震动传到香克斯的掌心：“我真的真的叫路飞啊，其实我很有名的——呃，会很有名的，总有一天，无论在大海的哪个角落，你都能听到我的名字。”  
太狂了吧！  
香克斯叉腰，他有点不开心，上一个能如此宣称的人正是他曾经的船长，也许再过几年，有了更多历练的香克斯能以笑容包容他人的豪言壮语，但现在，年轻的，骄傲的红头发船长，只想给眼前不知天高地厚的男人一点颜色瞧瞧。  
他上前一步，想把路飞推倒在床上。  
第一下没推动。  
路飞“啊”了一声，在香克斯推第二下的时候顺势仰躺下去，这种近乎纵容的行为点燃了青年的小脾气，香克斯跟着爬上去，跨跪在路飞腰上，双手支在枕侧，居高临下的怒视路飞。但路飞并不为此而动容，他甚至还在笑，黑发男人抬高头给了香克斯一个蜻蜓点水一般的吻，又躺回去，伸出手，罩住了香克斯的胸部，轻轻揉了起来。  
香克斯被这不按理出牌的动作弄晕了，他稀奇的低头看向按在自己胸前的手，男人的胸有什么好玩的？又平又硬，乳头还小。  
作为有过青春期性好奇的男孩子，香克斯不是没试过揪揪乳头或揉揉胸部这种类似自慰的行为，然而事实证明，揪乳头只会痛，而揉胸部……就算能努力挤出条沟，自己看自己也没“性趣”啊。  
对香克斯来说，男人的胸，就算裸露在外也不会有半点羞耻之情，可以用来保护内脏，可以用来炫耀肌肉的发达程度，但在享乐方面一无是处。  
路飞证明了他是错的。自己去揉和别人去揉的感觉太不一样了……当掌心的温度随着揉弄的动作传到香克斯胸部时，一种从没体验过的，带着些许酥麻的快感扩散开了，安静的房间中只剩下香克斯沉重的喘息，伴随着愈发急促的心跳声，咚、咚、咚，震得香克斯双耳发麻。  
望着显然有些呆滞的香克斯，路飞狡黠的笑了，香克斯其实很敏感，但在和路飞滚上床之前，他自己都不知道他“那么”敏感。毕竟对于一个从小就在海上飘荡的海贼来说，让他对女士们温柔绅士点是可以的，但是让一夜情的对象在自己身上随意放肆？对不起，没有感情作为基础，谁都不要妄想一夜间就能驯服野生的头狼。  
所以路飞敢拍着胸脯打包票，这世界上没人比他更清楚香克斯的敏感点了，每一处都是他亲手在香克斯身上试出来的。  
咚、咚、咚，香克斯直到手臂发软险险砸到路飞身上才回过神来，他不仅让一个第一次见面的陌生人近距离的接触自己的要害部位，还……还被揉得起了反应！  
热气涌上脸颊，香克斯欲盖弥彰的夹了夹腿，却夹到了路飞的腰。从没这么窘迫过的红发船长撑起上半身，然而当他坐起来后，发现自己股间多出了一根极具存在感的，硬邦邦的棒状物。  
“！”这姿势不行！  
香克斯想抽身，但路飞的大腿拦在后面，他想从一侧翻下来，路飞却眼疾手快拉住他用力向下一拽。正努力摒除股间传来触感的香克斯防备不足，猛地撞上路飞胸膛，胸贴着胸，腰贴着腰，已经半抬头的阴茎被夹在二人小腹间，挤压感让香克斯“嘶”的一声，注意力瞬间转移。而这也让他错过了路飞解开他腰带的动作，等香克斯缓过神，路飞的手掌已经覆在他的半边屁股上，开始暧昧的游移。  
“这不对！”香克斯抗议，“你作弊！”  
“在床上各凭本事。”路飞得意洋洋，手指在香克斯股缝中按压，那个从未被外人造访过的地方，只要轻轻挠一下，怀中人就会诚实的哆嗦起来。  
“放开我！”  
“我不！”  
“放开我！！”  
“就不！”  
“你再不放开我不客气了！”  
“来啊！”  
房间里响起幼稚的争吵，怎么也挣不脱的香克斯气急败坏，霸王色爆发开来，放在床头柜上的杯子被震了下去，四周亦传来木头被挤压的吱呀声。  
路飞？路飞无动于衷，甚至还有点想笑。  
“嘿。”路飞轻快地说，“你知道吗，我也认识一个红头发的人，他的霸王色可比你厉害多啦！”  
另一股霸王色包围了屋子，被刻意绕开的香克斯并不能确实地感受到强度，但彻底裂开的木地板和窗户框侧面宣告着路飞的强大。  
“我的爷爷，我的老师，我的朋友，，当然还有我的敌人。”路飞数着，手指调皮的在香克斯臀肉上划出数字，“要独立在伟大航路的后半段闯荡，你还差点火候呢，香克斯。”  
“你到底是谁！”  
香克斯恨恨咬住路飞的胸口，不仅没咬出伤口，还差点弹到了牙。“你不可能是寂寂无名之辈！”  
“这个啊。”路飞的声音听起来有点无奈。“我也没办法啊，我‘现在’确实没法出名。但是我说过了，我的名头会传遍大海的！”  
什么嘛……香克斯深吸一口气，猛地吐出来，放弃挣扎的瘫在路飞身上。  
“不闹了？”路飞疑问。  
“我又不是傻！”香克斯怼回去，虽然已经做好了准备，年轻气盛的红发船长依然有些气不顺。“又不是什么生死交关的事，说到底你情我愿睡一觉，最多有点伤自尊，而已。”  
“毕竟强、强者为王嘛。”香克斯撇着嘴，他对自己的过于自信和对路飞的严重误判导致了如今的尴尬，路飞的出现给了摆脱海军追捕后逐渐膨胀的香克斯一记响亮的耳光，他知道他是幸运的，仅仅是床笫间上下位置争夺失败，如果是真正的敌我交战，他要付出的代价很可能会超出他的承受能力。  
但就是，气不顺嘛。直觉路飞不会伤害到自己的香克斯臭着一张脸，狠狠戳中了路飞的萌点。  
这可是香克斯诶！初次见面就把小路飞当猴耍的厉害海贼，新世界波云诡谲的局势都无法让他面有异色的四皇红发，就算关系亲密到负距离，也几乎不会在路飞面前露出脆弱神情的，亦师亦友的爱人。  
路飞见过各种样子的香克斯，但不包括这个倔强的，青涩的，有小脾气的香克斯。二十年岁月横亘在路飞与香克斯之间，香克斯见过年幼的路飞，见过年轻的路飞，见过成熟的路飞，亦会与逐渐老去的路飞相依相伴，但对路飞来说，香克斯的童年，香克斯的少年，香克斯的青年都与他无关，只能从香克斯的师长、伙伴、或是他自己口中挖掘到只鳞片爪。  
而现在，一个只有二十岁的香克斯就在路飞怀里，展露着路飞从未见过的神态，路飞咽了口口水，他饿了，无关生理，来自心灵。  
“那，我开动咯。”  
松开禁锢着香克斯腰背的手臂，路飞捏着香克斯的后颈让他仰起脖子，在上下移动的喉结上亲了一口，香克斯瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，感受到这一切的路飞，露出了期待的笑容。

“哈、哈……呜哇伙计你超棒的……再来……”  
香克斯半靠在床头，仰着脖子，喘息急促。  
这一切都归功于路飞埋在他下腹的脑袋。  
香克斯是真的没有想到路飞愿意给他口交，而且技术好到让人升天，爽得他几乎可以无视那根沾了润滑液在自己体内捣乱的指头。  
顺便一说，那管润滑液是路飞从香克斯腰带里掏出来的。  
路飞再一次给香克斯做了一个深喉，这对他来说轻而易举，性是最容易让人放下防备的行为，也许是被路飞的袭胸激起了警觉之心，香克斯在接下来的安抚中紧张的像一只刺猬，路飞摸到哪里武装色追到哪里，被路飞指出后还会煞有其事的表示那是本能反应改不了的。  
路飞二话没说就扒掉了这个红头发小子的裤子，把刚兴奋起来的小家伙整个含了进去。  
本能让香克斯一声惊呼仰躺下去，要不是路飞手长接的快，怕不是后脑勺要在床头撞出一个大包。  
事实证明，香克斯确实是个合格的海贼——享乐至上也是海贼基本法之一。竖起来的尖刺立刻就收了回去，没一会儿，居然开始哼哼唧唧的指挥路飞舔这里吸那里，那架势活像他才是二人中的胜利者，在享受败者的供奉。  
路飞掰开了润滑液的开口，给了香克斯一个深喉，在他理智短暂掉线的时候挤进了一根指节。  
“你别——”反应过来的香克斯下意识想呵斥，但很快他意识到现在确实是路飞要上他，于是后半截被咽了回去，香克斯撇着嘴，调整姿势岔开腿方便路飞的动作。  
愿、愿赌服输。  
路飞的第二根指头在边缘试探时，香克斯迎来了今晚第一次高潮，他满足的闭上眼回味了一下，接着灵活的爬起来朝路飞小腹伸手：“嘿伙计，需要我帮忙吗？”  
沾着润滑液的手掌在他屁股上拍出一个手印：“你别乱动就是在帮忙了。”  
“我手活儿很好的，包爽！”  
“你屁股好就够我爽了。”  
路飞朝香克斯咧了咧嘴，换来红发青年猫咪一样的龇牙表情。  
因为香克斯突如其来姿势变动而滑出的手指被重新捅进去，这一次是两根，高潮后软化的肌肉给路飞带来了很大的便捷，他轻柔的用双指撑开狭窄的甬道，时不时按压前列腺四周，路飞足够小心与缓慢，当他确认前置准备完毕时，除了香克斯试图撑起来的面子外，没有任何事物受到伤害。  
“感觉如何？”路飞问，“没问题的话我进去咯？”  
香克斯眼神犹疑了一下，下体的滑腻让他不适应极了，但吸引他注意的另有它处：“我觉得不太对……”  
“哪里不对？”  
“有点……痒？”香克斯夹紧双腿，路飞的手指在里面时还不觉得，路飞的手指离开后，细密的痒意顺着脊椎攀升到头顶，他是没被男人上过，但常识告诉他这绝对不是正常反应。  
两人面面相觑。  
路飞抻长手从地上捞起用光的润滑液，“可催情”三个字明晃晃的写在产品名称之下。  
“……”  
“……”  
“我、我随便买的！”坑到自己的香克斯面红耳赤。  
“你现在应该没有随身带润滑没有就去买的习惯吧？”路飞诧异，他一直以为香克斯的这个习惯是和自己在一起以后才养出来的。  
“我当然没有！还不是和人说好了今天一定要找个男的一夜情我才买的！”  
“和人说好？”  
“……闭嘴，你还上不上我，不上就滚！”香克斯恼羞成怒，被自己的船员踢下来体验新感受就算了，本来想上个男人回去吹嘘一番，现在不仅变成被男人上还碰到额外状况，他发誓，路飞再问下去，就算打不过也得先打一场再说！  
路飞在嘴边做了一个拉拉链的动作，拉过香克斯让他跨坐在自己身上——第一次显然是背后位更轻松，但路飞觉得这个年纪的香克斯真的会打人——硕大的头部抵住尚在滴落油液的入口缓缓推入。真正开始进入时，香克斯才发现路飞的尺寸远远超出了目测，头一次就挑战到最高难度的红发青年脸色一片苍白。这根东西和刚才的手指完全不一样，又粗又烫，无时无刻不在彰显着存在感，一直在催眠自己“不过是做爱”的香克斯终于有了“被男人上”的实感，然而他的大脑一片空白，无法给予任何反馈。  
阴茎差不多全被吞入后，路飞体贴的停下动作抚摸香克斯的背脊给予安慰，可惜这份体贴并未被对方接收，香克斯感觉自己活像一只被钉死在标本框中的蝴蝶，每一秒都是活在这世界上的最后一秒。  
“你出去，出去。”香克斯推拒着。  
“再等等，你太紧了，现在动会很疼。”  
“我可是大海上长大的男人！一点痛算什么！”香克斯咬着牙，当他发现路飞并不买账后，又能屈能伸的放软了音调：“求你了，先出去好不好，哥，路飞哥，好哥哥~”  
路飞受到了各种意义上的惊吓，以至于手没托稳让香克斯向下滑了一些，睾丸碰到了已经被撑平的穴口，吓得以为他要一起挤进来的香克斯尖叫着抱着他的脖子往上窜。  
“哥！哥！真不行！”香克斯的求饶中带上了哭音，“我听你的！我不闹了！你别！别！”  
路飞哭笑不得。  
年轻的香克斯这么闹腾的吗？难怪雷利每次听到自己吹捧他都会露出十分奇妙的表情。  
“不是不怕痛的吗，那忍一忍有什么关系。”路飞拿香克斯自己的话堵他。  
香克斯立刻翻脸：“谁说的，我最怕痛了！痛死了，你出去！”  
呜哇，这是那个一杯果汁满嘴胡话逗小孩的香克斯没错了。  
“那我出去了，不许反悔哦。”  
“反悔是小狗！”  
路飞撤出去的那刻香克斯松了口气——虽然往外撤的过程中摩擦内壁真的有点痛——但随后，带着凉意的空气迅速挤入被撑开过尚未复原的甬道，香克斯本能的缩了几下括约肌，作为润滑的油脂没了阻塞，顺着肠肉蠕动淅淅沥沥挤出一大片，仿佛失禁一般的感觉让香克斯倒抽一口冷气，最重要的是，难以忽视的痒意从身体内部扩散开来，让香克斯恨不得伸手去抠几下。  
明天一定要去砸了那间店！！！  
好难受……香克斯一手攥着路飞的胳膊，一手向下探入自己体内，越来越多的汗水浮现在他额头上，带着催情效果的润滑剂被路飞的阴茎捣进了极深的内部，手指根本就够不到——  
一根指头点在额头，伴随而来的是路飞带着笑意的问询：  
“反悔了吗？小狗。”  
“汪。”  
香克斯抬头横了路飞一眼，委委屈屈的叫了一声。  
我完了，路飞想。  
不管是几岁的香克斯，我都拿他毫无办法。

“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”再度被填满的香克斯坦诚极了，路飞显然经验丰富，在香克斯的身体适应以后，最初的不适感不翼而飞，快感充斥着香克斯的大脑，要求他顺从于身体本能：“还要……唔，再深，深……顶到了到头了快出来……别、别离开，再来……”  
在这种事上路飞不介意听从指挥，实在是撒娇的香克斯太诱人了，让路飞恨不得把世界上最好的一切都奉献给他。  
太难得了，路飞耕耘着，香克斯，他认识的那个香克斯，是直白的，坦然的，成熟的，仅有的疑似撒娇的行为是被副船长禁酒后讨饶的样子。路飞和香克斯的床事很激情很合拍，但香克斯从来没撒娇过，一次都没有。  
明明雷利说香克斯小时候是个撒娇怪来着，路飞好恨自己没早生二十年。  
而现在，青年香克斯无意识撒娇的样子满足了路飞所有的好奇心，随之而来的是小小的坏心眼，想要看更多，更多可爱的香克斯。  
叼住移动的喉结用舌头顶弄——  
“别、别，那里不要——”  
咬住一侧的乳尖拉扯摩擦——  
“又不会出奶不要吸啦——唔，嗯，痒、痒……另一边也，请……好棒……”  
手指在大腿根部游移，按压会阴后，又用指尖隔着薄薄的皮肤戳起了其中的卵丸——  
“别、别戳，要漏了要漏了！你摸摸我，你摸摸我前面……”  
香克斯已经彻底迷乱，他松开攥着的床单，哆哆嗦嗦按住路飞那只四处点火的手，把它带到自己下腹，两只手一上一下的撸动着，快感前后夹击，香克斯除了喘息再也发不出其他声音。  
棒极了……要到了……  
“噫——”  
路飞眼疾手快的用拇指按住香克斯开始抖动的铃口，香克斯睁大朦胧的泪眼，控诉的看向他，却连聚焦都聚不准。  
“你真美。”路飞赞叹，俯下身吻走香克斯眼角的泪珠。他也不清楚自己为什么会这么做，这种事向来不会发生在他和年长的香克斯之间，但是刚才他突然想这么做，于是就做了。  
年轻的香克斯看起来真的很好欺负……路飞移动着拇指，用指甲抠挖起顶端的小孔，香克斯涨红了脸，推也推不动，掰也掰不开，跑也跑不掉，这家伙真是，太恶劣了！  
“路飞……路飞……”香克斯断断续续地讨饶，后方的顶弄还未停止，前方的通路又被人堵了，他简直要发疯：“哥……哥……路飞……求、唔啊啊啊啊……求，射……让我……噫，我……呃，射……射……哈啊——”  
路飞不为所动。  
他“知道”香克斯能撑更长的时间。  
后穴又麻又痒，前端又痛又爽，从来没有在与女性性爱中达到过的快乐让香克斯不知所措，他搂着路飞的脖子胡乱叫嚷，却不知自己是在威胁还是求饶。  
“我、我揍……你了……求，求求……嗝，路飞放、放手……你混蛋！！都……听你的，饶、饶……好哥哥，哥……”  
郎心如铁，任香克斯如何哭喊路飞也不松手，他吻去泪水的动作有多么温柔缱绻，侵略征伐的举动就有多么冷酷无情，糖和鞭子交替，温存与酷刑同存，一步步把红发青年逼到悬崖绝壁，再无退路。  
“我放开你——”路飞对上香克斯骤然闪亮起来的眼睛。  
真可爱呀，想多欺负一下——可惜确实快到临界点了，一直在认真“聆听”香克斯身体状况的海贼王有些遗憾的想——最后逗一下，再久就要伤到香克斯了，不可以。  
尽管已经打定主意松手，路飞依然气定神闲的说完了下半句话：“——你能付给我什么呢？”  
啊，变脸了变脸了，年轻的香克斯真有趣呀，路飞兴致勃勃的观察着香克斯的一举一动，反而把快气到翻脸的香克斯吓了回去。  
“我、我喊你哥？”香克斯犹豫了一下，路飞差点笑出声来。  
“你喊过了，连好哥哥都喊过了。”路飞回复道。  
“我亲你？”  
“你亲过了，一进门的时候。”  
“我、我……”香克斯一时想不起可行性高的答案，路飞又按了一下拇指，刺激得他一哆嗦，下意识地，如同曾经无数次向罗杰向雷利向长辈们讨要零食或各种问题的答案那样，香克斯讨好的扯住路飞的胳膊晃了晃，朝他露出无往不利的笑容：“你告诉我嘛。”  
王炸。  
路飞差点直接放手。  
不，稳住，你是海贼王，你不能因为香克斯朝你撒娇就溃不成军一败涂地！  
毫无要求，根本只是想逗逗香克斯的路飞情急之下愣是找出了一个借口。  
“让我射进去，我就放开你。”  
那只握着小香克斯的手若有所指的朝香克斯的小腹点了一下。  
香克斯愣住了。  
若非路飞刻意指出，只怕直到他在香克斯体内射精，香克斯都察觉不到有何不妥。但当他说出来，香克斯去思考这其中的含义后，原本简单的问题立刻复杂了起来。  
让路飞射进来……这么说简直像渴望怀孕的女人一样……不不不我是男人……强调腹部……是在说要射进这里还是在暗示……可恶，只要去想就觉得好羞耻啊……  
路飞诧异的发现当自己随口找的借口给出后，香克斯脸如同霓虹灯一般时刻变换着颜色。  
“不答应吗？”路飞凑近香克斯耳畔询问，气流随着问话卷入耳蜗，本就处于临界点的香克斯抖了一下，还是决定向现实低头。  
“射进来……”红发青年小声说，面颊绯红：“射给我，然后放开我——呀！”  
白浊迸射在二人中间，在香克斯麦色的小腹处装点出抽象的图画，射精的快感使香克斯无暇他顾，直到几股液体射完，香克斯才清楚的感受到路飞撤出后的格外空虚，以及缀在穴口，还在往外流动的粘稠液体……  
太丢脸了……谁都不能从我这里问出今夜的细节，谁都不行！

“你真是太疯狂了。”平复好心情的香克斯趴在床褥间软成一滩，刚才路飞带给他的是从未感受过的快感，顶点那一刻过于极致的享受瞬间让他觉得路飞之前恶劣的举动全都可以原谅。  
毕竟他本质上就是个热爱刺激，追求刺激，享受刺激的海贼。  
路飞侧躺着，抓住香克斯的左手，舔吻他的手指：“我可是你看上的男人。”  
香克斯嗤笑一声：“少往脸上贴金，一夜情而已，谁看上你了。”  
“真的没看上啊。”路飞做出被丢弃的小狗一样的神情，凑过去亲了一下香克斯的脸颊。“我超好的，不考虑一下？”  
香克斯再一次在脸皮厚度的对比中败下阵来：“看、看上了行吧！”  
“那个。”红发船长侧过脸正对路飞，“你要不要上我的船一起去冒险？”  
“这可是船长的邀请！”香克斯微微抬起下巴，有些紧张的盯着路飞，路飞很强，并不一定会同意，但不试一下就放弃绝不是香克斯的做法，就算路飞拒绝了，他也要使尽一切手段让他上船！  
这可是他看上的伙伴！  
出乎意料的，路飞并未立刻回答，他看起来有些惊讶，随即他笑了起来，笑的整张床都在震动。  
“天呐。”路飞说，“你在邀请我上船？”  
“难道不是，难道不是，”路飞顿了一下，又笑起来，“……我花一年的时间求你让我上船，最后依然被拒绝吗？”  
“你发烧了吗！”香克斯想瞪路飞，疲惫和困意阻止了他，“那你求啊，你求我我就让你上船。”  
“那可不行。”路飞的声音开始模糊，香克斯昏昏沉沉中勉强辨认出下半句话：“……到时候反悔的可是你……”  
我才不会……反悔……  
“你干什么！”  
香克斯惊叫，快要进入梦境的他被路飞的动作惊醒，红发青年的腰胯被路飞拎起来摆成趴跪的姿态，火热的阴茎抵在尚未完全合拢的穴口处，明显暗示着下一轮性爱的开端。  
“一夜情，怎么也得做满一夜吧，否则也太亏了。”  
路飞理直气壮的说，握住香克斯软塌塌的前端极富技巧地揉了几下，待其不顾香克斯本人意志半抬起头后，强硬地把自己的阴茎挤回湿润温暖的甬道，香克斯悲哀的发现不仅前端，连后方都不听大脑的指挥，括约肌投敌叛国不设关卡，肠道大开中门热情招呼，该死的，才第二次，香克斯已经能在脑海中描绘出路飞阴茎的具体形状。  
但他还是想挣扎一下：  
“你上我的船，就不是一夜情了！”  
路飞笑了，他想起当年死活要上船的自己和死活不让自己上船的香克斯。  
“太遗憾了，我必须拒绝这个邀请。”路飞回想起七岁那年说出“不会再逼着你带我出海”的自己心情。  
我会成为和你并肩的大海贼，然后超越你，成为海贼王。  
“不过收到邀请我很开心！”路飞绽出大大的笑容，“虽然……”迟了二十三年“……总之，为了回报这个邀请，我再来让香克斯开心一次吧！”  
“什——”

“……够了……放……噫——”  
香克斯抓着床单用尽力气向前爬行，不过移动了两个膝盖的宽度就被掐住腰身强行拖了回去，饱满的龟头狠狠碾过最敏感的一处，过于汹涌的情潮袭击了已经筋疲力尽的红发青年，香克斯仰起脖子急促的哀鸣了一声，浑身酥软地瘫在床榻间被子挤出的皱褶中，任身后人侵犯玩弄。  
脑袋里好像有一艘蒸汽轮船，拉着鸣笛冒着烟，随着海中风浪漫无目的的漂泊，香克斯分不清路飞是舵手还是大海，他只知道路飞在主宰他的航行。自己仿佛是一团柔软的泥土，被路飞捧起塑造成各种模样，那双手上有魔力，每当香克斯以为这就是极限了，被那双手触摸的地方都会反馈回更多更多的快乐。  
这种熟稔可不想是两三次性爱就达得到的……奇特的念头在香克斯脑海中一闪而过，被情欲的浪花冲刷殆尽，太过了，太过了太过了太过了太过了太过了太过了……  
想些什么，想些什么……  
想不出来！！！  
除了体内肆虐的凶器和四处点火的手掌，香克斯感知不到其它任何存在，除了极致的快乐，一切思维不会在脑海中停留。  
热热热热热热热……喘不过气……谁能帮我……  
谁……  
“路飞……”  
慢下来了……被听到了……他在听……路飞在听。  
“……路飞，抱抱我。”  
香克斯并不确定自己是否真的说出了这句话，他从床褥间被拉起，带着一丝凉意的空气涌入鼻腔，给香克斯带来瞬间的清醒。随后，向后倒下的躯体被宽阔的胸膛接住，香克斯的后背嵌入路飞怀中，像孩童一样被他抱着——如果不算那根暂时拔出后又狠狠插进去的肉棒的话。  
“呃！”  
香克斯没系统的学过物理，他也不知道从他被拉起再到跌落的动作间蕴含的学问足以写成一本书，他只知道，姿势变动后，路飞的那根东西进入的更深了，深到足以彻底击溃他的理智，每一下每一下，都在把他拉入无底的欲望深渊。  
再也……不要和男人……一夜……情了……  
彻底晕厥之前，香克斯仿佛听见路飞温柔的告白。  
“最喜欢香克斯了！”

第二天，阳光洒满床头，拉起被子继续睡的香克斯被找来的船员晃醒。  
“我说老大……你是梦到和人打架用了霸王色吗？”耶稣布环顾凌乱的房间，重点看了几眼木质地板和窗户框上醒目的裂痕，要不是左看右看房间里都只有香克斯一个人的痕迹，他都要怀疑自家船长昨天是不是和人在这里干了一架。  
“诶？”香克斯眯着眼睛从被子里探出一个脑袋，“奇怪，我不记得了。”  
“不记得了？？？”拉基路挤开耶稣布靠过来，“那你昨天和男人睡了……痛！贝克曼你轻点！”  
“小孩子不要老想着睡不睡的。”香克斯习惯性的端起兄长架势教育了下目前船上最小的弟弟，“……真不记得了……直觉告诉我有那么个人，你们什么眼神啊！”  
“啧。”耶稣布摇头，“这房间里明显就待过你一个人，我们问了老板，昨天是你一个人办的住宿手续。”  
“但是我确实！”香克斯抢过话头，“确实——诶？”  
“算了，看船长都被你们逼成什么样了。”贝克曼终结了话题，香克斯并不想知道他的副船长到底给自己下了什么样的结论——八成是逃避和男人睡觉逃避到做梦觉得自己睡过了，之类的。  
“我真的觉得有那么个人啊……哎哟，哎哟，我的腰——”红发船长的哀嚎直冲天际。  
“副船长！船长疯了，我们能丢掉他吗？”  
“喂！我还在呢！！！”

时间的另一边：  
“路飞————————打猎而已你是碰到了怪兽吗！！！！衣服弄得这么皱！！！！！！！！！”  
“啊痛痛痛痛痛——”路飞抱头鼠窜，“我错了我错了我错了，饶命饶命饶命啊——”  
“海贼王又怎么样！你这个不事生产的家伙知不知道这件衣服有多贵！！！”  
“噫——山治索隆你们不要看戏，快救我啊！！！嗷！”  
“噗，”捧着一只电话虫的罗宾掩了下唇，伸手拉住正在暴走的娜美，给路飞留下了喘息的机会，“路飞，红发找你。”  
“香克斯！！”路飞扑过来接住电话虫，“香克斯香克斯香克斯！我好想你啊！找我有事吗？”  
“呃……”电话虫那端顿了一下，“路飞你能来这边一下吗，我有件事想和你确认一下。”  
“没问题！”  
路飞又和香克斯絮叨了几句，挂了电话虫，桑尼号的船长一跃蹦上船首，指尖是正在颤动的生命卡纸：“目标香克斯，起航咯——”  
end  
最终花絮：  
“路飞你个混蛋！不把生命纸给甚平他怎么知道要往哪个方向掌舵！！！”  
“对不起——”

**Author's Note:**

> 删掉的花絮：  
> “你的帽子和我的真像，是买的吗？”香克斯状似无意的问起这个他在意死了的问题。  
> “是很尊敬的人托付给我的。”路飞把帽子拿到胸前笑了起来，他看向帽子的神情很熟悉，香克斯每次在镜子前面摸自己帽子的时候也是这样笑的。  
> 对方是不是和罗杰船长差不多的人呢，香克斯支着下巴想。路飞的神情中没有怀念，那个人应该还活着吧，真好。  
> “送你帽子的是什么样的人呢？他，还是她，还好吗？”  
> 香克斯没有抑制自己的好奇心，萍水相逢，最多一夜情，有问题不问岂不是要憋死——什么？如果路飞答应上船就不是萍水相逢？那船长问船员问题不是很正常嘛！  
> 路飞好像被戳中了笑点，笑的前仰后合：“他啊，和你很像的，是个特别特别特别好的人！”  
> “他一直都很好，我们一起解决掉了一个大麻烦，现在他越来越好了。”路飞当着香克斯的面亲了一下草帽，“他现在是我的恋人了！”  
> 正顺着路飞充满感情的夸耀怀念罗杰船长音容笑貌的香克斯一口酒呛在气管里，咳得惊天动地，啊呸，这什么奇葩转折，忘掉忘掉，快把噘着嘴讨吻的罗杰船长从脑海里删掉！！！！  
> （至于为啥删……想搞419结果有一方明确表示有恋人……这还能进行下去也太渣了，就算是同一个人也不行！！！）


End file.
